


Звучание твоей жизни

by Hrizotil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони даже не нужно просыпаться, чтобы Стив почувствовал себя лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звучание твоей жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sounds of You Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404168) by [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe). 



Иногда, просыпаясь посреди ночи, задыхающийся и не до конца освободившийся от кошмара, Стив ощущает настоящий приступ паники. Что-то достаточно близкое к этому. Нужно всего несколько секунд, чтобы узнать место, чтобы осознать, что его не сбивает с ног ледяным ветром, что настолько холодно – можно увидеть собственное дыхание, что он отчаянно тянется рукой, а Баки…   
Мысль как всегда обрывается, незавершенная.

Но затем он поднимает глаза: никакого серого неба и окружающих местность заснеженных гор – только потолок, стены, огромное окно с видом на океан и Тони, мирно сопящий под боком.  
Это окончательно возвращает его в реальность. Знакомая обстановка помогает, но именно спящий Тони, его закрытые глаза и тускло светящийся в темноте реактор успокаивают заполошное сердце и заставляют уголки губ приподняться. 

Иногда после особо трудного дня или действительно неприятных кошмаров он случайно будит Старка. И с одной стороны радуется этому, с другой – чувствует легкий укол вины, ведь Тони и так недостаточно спит, а Стив как будто лишает его еще толики заслуженного отдыха. 

Но это здорово, когда Тони обнимает его, притягивает к себе так близко, что Стив кожей ощущает давление реактора, и заводит бессмысленный разговор обо всем на свете. Просто быть рядом с Тони – достаточно. 

Мягкое гудение реактора – вездесущий звук, в котором с недавнего времени Стиву слышится _"в безопасности, жив, **жив** , жив – не – мертв , он живой, теплый и в безопасности"_. И он не испытывает ничего, кроме изумления, счастья, облегчения и благодарности к этому достижению технической мысли. Оно дарит Тони жизнь, позволяет быть рядом со Стивом, и это все, что имеет значение. 

Шрамы могут быть ужасны, и, возможно, должны оттолкнуть Стива (по крайней мере, Тони считает именно так), но он даже не задумывается об этом. Тони - выживший - вот о чем они говорят Стиву. О том, что Тони гениален и у него есть недостатки, но в то же время он борется и побеждает. Стив любит его, все в нем, даже то, что, по мнению Тони, не должен бы. 

Потому что Стив тоже не совершенен. У него есть свои страхи и опасения, свои неудачи, как и у любого человека. Неудачи, которые преследуют его по ночам, проникают в кошмары, не позволяют заснуть. И в такие моменты он просто лежит, наблюдая за спящим Тони. 

Тони всегда выглядит умиротворенным, когда засыпает, позволяя всем беспокойствам на время уйти, когда обычное множество мыслей не переполняет его гениальный разум. Он выглядит моложе и спокойнее, и таким красивым, что заставляет сердце Стива болезненно сжиматься, а его самого - улыбаться. 

В груди разливается тепло, когда он наблюдает за спящим Тони, слышит мерное гудение реактора, позволяет слуху наполниться звуками сонного сопения. Это тепло успокаивает и расслабляет Стива. Он чувствует удовлетворение и счастье. И когда понимает, что вот-вот заснет, то вытягивается рядом и осторожно кладет руку на реактор, просто чтобы ощутить его на несколько мгновений, прежде чем прижаться ближе к Тони. Тони спит настолько крепко, что за все время ни разу не просыпается, но охотно приникает к Стиву, чем заставляет Роджерса улыбнуться.

Может быть, он многого не понимает в этом новом современном мире, многое упускает – настолько, что чувствует себя потерянным; но он сможет справиться с этим – утром, вместе с Тони. Это все, что нужно, и этого достаточно.

Стив засыпает с осознанием, что он не один. Кошмары все еще поджидают его, но он больше не чувствует себя одиноким.

**Author's Note:**

> Первый публичный перевод/пересказ. Недочеты в адаптации на русский язык наверняка присутствуют, поэтому буду рад корректным замечаниям.


End file.
